Cloud : The Sneaky Diary Reader
by Hillary Wood
Summary: COMPLETE. Tifa's birthday is coming up and Cloud doesn't have any idea on what to get her. He decides to peek into her diary and finds out things he never intended to know. #33 of the 50 PROMPTS challenge Investigate. CloTi. Read & review please
1. The Investigation Starts

#33 of the 50 PROMPTS challenge. "Investigate"

A tribute to Tifa Lockheart as well, as she's celebrating her birthday in 3 days. Whee.

A three-chapter story. Pretty light and fun, hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Glory belongs to Square Enix!

* * *

033 Investigate

Tifa's birthday was coming up soon.

Cloud checked the wall calendar across the desk in his office to see how many days it was until the 3rd of May. He dropped a pen at the realization that it was already less than a week before the fateful day. _Damn, _he cursed to himself. He hasn't even done anything, not even something so minor like just think about what to get her!

He scratched his head. _How would I know what to get her?_ He thought helplessly. _I could get her a new blender… I think._

The stupidity of his own idea made Cloud even more frustrated at himself. He stood up and checked the bar if there were any appliances or cooking wares that were broken or missing. He would be thankful if there were any since that would solve his birthday gift dilemma. Much to his dismay, there were none.

He had almost searched the whole house for something that would give him an idea to what Tifa would like. Bed sheets, a new painting, chocolates or even new dinnerware – but none seemed to fit what he thought she would like.

Cloud was on the verge of giving up when he passed by Tifa's room which, conveniently, had its door open. He was having second thoughts about barging in, especially because Tifa stepped out for a while to buy groceries. He tried to justify his sneaking by saying _'I'm doing this for her anyway.'_

He silently stepped inside her room and he immediately concluded that it had a feel that was much better than his own. It smelled of warm vanilla, and it felt inexplicably clean. He sat down on her bed and sighed. _Maybe if I sit down in Tifa's room long enough, a good idea would hit me._ He thought. Cloud frowned after realizing how stupid his thoughts were becoming. _What am I thinking…?_

Just then, he saw a small, black notebook's pages flipping over as the wind blew in from the window. It was strategically located below her nightstand beside a picture of her and himself in Costa del Sol from 3 years ago. _Her diary...,_ Cloud thought intuitively. Surely, there was something in there written about what she'd wish for on her 23rd birthday? He contemplated more, but was leaning more towards just grabbing it and reading it. Hey, it was for investigative purposes anyway.

_Hmph, I feel so bad, _he thought to himself with a snicker. He finally decided, then reached out across her bad to get the little notebook.

He breathed in and flipped to a random page around the middle part of the notebook. His brow furrowed at the small, effeminate handwriting Tifa had. He had to raise it closer to his eyes to be able to read it hastily.

He saw the diary entry she made during New Year's Eve.

_January 1 – Dear Diary, It's a new year. Time for a new start on things. I'm even thinking about cutting my hair and dying it a lighter shade of brown ha ha. But in all seriousness, what I would wish for this new year goes without saying. I'm sure you know about it as I've been telling you that since I was 14 years old. I wish for him – for the both of us, to be able to move on completely. And maybe start a new life… together._

Cloud's lips parted slightly in surprise. He wasn't entirely sure if he was the 'him' Tifa was referring to in that entry but if became honest with himself; he was certain it was him.

He flipped to a random page next and started reading again. He would scold himself for being such a sneak later; right now he just needed to satisfy his curiosity – err, look for what Tifa wanted on her birthday.

_February 16 – Dear Diary, it's been an uneventful day. I managed to buy myself a new vest today which was good. I don't get to shop often since I have other things to take care of. 2 days ago was Valentine's Day, and I have to be honest... I was sort of disappointed that Cloud didn't have anything planned for the two of us. I should have known better than to expect something from him. I guess I'm holding on to something that's not even mine to hold._

He felt a stab of guilt land in his gut right after reading that. He imagined Tifa narrating her diary. He imagined her tone being sad yet lightly optimistic when she'd said 'I should have known better than to expect something from him'. Cloud felt bad. _Now, I really have to work hard on that birthday gift, _he thought adamantly and hoped that the next entry he would read wouldn't make him feel like such a jerk.

_April 2 – Dear Diary, today was wonderful. First, someone left me a 100 gil tip. Second, it rained today which is always good since Marlene and Denzel love playing in the rain. (I do too, actually.) Third, Vincent and Cid came over to the bar today for a little chit chat with me and Cloud. And lastly, Cloud and I held hands on the front porch, watching the rain just minutes ago before I came up and started writing this. We've been closer recently and I think we're heading towards that direction, but I really don't know what we are right now. Friends? More than friends? But in the meantime, I'll enjoy this while it's still here. _

Cloud felt the corners of his mouth inching upwards. He remembered that time when he just had the urge to hold her hand once they sat down outside and watched the snow fall through the night sky. Was it because of the cold temperature, he didn't know, but he certainly liked the feeling as well.

He figured reading the latest and last entry would give a hint as to what she wanted for her birthday.

_April 30 – Dear Diary, I just realized I'll be turning 23 in 3 days. I think I'd want a whole new wardrobe since all my clothes are starting to age with me as well._

Cloud's eyes widened. He mentally calculated how many gil he had left for a new woman's wardrobe then continued reading.

_But to be honest, if there was anything I could have in the whole Planet, I would pick Cloud._

He swore he felt his heart skip a beat for a moment there.

_Lately, I noticed he's been acting strange (in a good way). He's been holding my hand more frequently now, and sometimes I give him hugs before he leaves for work in the morning. It's left me more confused than ever though, because now we're straddling the borders of friends and lovers. We're smack right in the middle and it's not a very good feeling. For my birthday, I just want Cloud. All of him._

He closed her diary and breathed in and out deeply. He buried his face in both of his palms and felt so confused. _She wants me for her birthday?_ He thought bewilderedly. _I'm all she wants?_

Cloud couldn't fathom the idea that someone wanted him – just him, as a birthday present. He was a wreck, and Tifa wanted him.

_So what do I do now?  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Read and review please! I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Don't worry, it's only limited up to 3 chapters :)


	2. Tifa's Birthday

Chapter 2 of Cloud : The Sneaky Diary Reader :) Hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: Except for the plot and the dialogue in this story, everything else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

May 3rd.

_I can't believe it's already my birthday. _

Tifa yawned as she sat up and stretched on her bed. She looked out her bedroom window and was thankful for having such a pleasant, sunny weather on her birthday.

_Wow, I'm already 23 years old._

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror_. I don't look so old,_ she thought humorously. _I've never actually notice myself age, for that matter. She _laughed to herself and went straight downstairs to cook breakfast.

"Tifa."

She stopped in her tracks as she was going down the stairs and turned around. She smiled at the sight.

"Good morning, Cloud." She said cheerily.

"Good morning and happy birthday, Tifa," he said as he walked over to give her a peck on the cheek. "Hey listen…"

Tifa cocked her head to the side. _That_ _tone can either mean bad news or really bad news,_ she thought.

"I have some things to do for today," Cloud said apologetically. "I have to go out and I'll be back at around night time."

She immediately felt taken aback, and she didn't even try to hide it this time. _But it's my birthday, Cloud,_ she thought helplessly. _Can't you do that tomorrow? Why is that so much more important than my birthday?_

"Oh, can't you do that tomorrow?" she asked lightly, trying to hold back the negativity that was willing to come out of her. "I mean, it is my birthday, Cloud, and I guess…" Tifa paused and tried to find the right words.

Cloud put a hand on her shoulder but she averted her gaze away from his and gave up explaining altogether.

Instead of heading towards the kitchen, she walked past Cloud to return to her room.

She sighed. "Drive safely."

And she closed the door.

* * *

"Why aren't you smiling, Tifa?" Marlene asked from across the table. Denzel looked at Tifa as well and agreed.

She shook her head and put on the most sincere smile she could. "Well, I don't know. Probably because I'm bored." She lied.

"But it's your birthday!" the little girl explained. "I smile the whole day when it's my birthday!"

"And you should, Marlene." Tifa said with a slight chuckle.

"It's because Cloud isn't here, right?" Denzel suddenly piped up causing Tifa to look at him worriedly.

She walked over to him and put her arm over his shoulder. "I'm happy spending my birthday with you two, Denzel. Don't worry about Cloud. I'm sure what he's doing right now is important."

"More important than you?" the boy asked, without any purpose of offending her.

Tifa swallowed and concluded that she couldn't start crying in front of the kids. "It must be pretty important," was all that she said.

"I know how to make you smile Tifa!" Marlene said.

"How?" she asked challengingly.

"Let's go to the Gold Saucer!!!!!"

_Err._ Tifa thought it could be fun, but it would be embarrassing to call Cid on such short notice to borrow his airship. "That's an idea but I don't know if Cid's airship could bring us there now." she explained.

"Oh, but here he is now." Denzel said motioning to the door.

He was right. Cid was there – and Barret, and Yuffie, and Vincent, and Red XIII. Tifa's eyes widened as she saw all her friends waiting outside the bar entrance.

Marlene opened the door and all of them immediately said a big "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIFA!" to her. Tifa walked over and gave each of them a hug.

"You planned this?" she asked astonishingly.

Yuffie nodded. "Now COME ON, let's go to the Gold Saucer! Save the chitchat for the airship ride!"

"I'll get dressed first," she said as she hurried to go up and change. It's going to be a good day, Tifa decided. With or without Cloud.

* * *

It was already night fall when they finished all the Gold Saucer attractions. Reeve managed to make it there and stayed for about an hour before leaving because of his WRO duties. All of them enjoyed the trip – with Cid, Red XIII and Vincent staying mostly in the Battle Square while Tifa and Yuffie enjoyed the Chocobo Square. At the end of their stay, they watched a performance at the Events square together.

"Aright, everyone," Cid said. "Let's go, the wife's waitin on me back in Rocket Town."

All of them started boarding the airship.

"Time to go home?" Tifa asked lightheartedly.

"Not quite," Vincent said pensively. The brunette raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, we're going somewhere else too?" she answered excitedly.

"Nope," Yuffie piped in, even more excited than Tifa was. "YOU are!"

"Huh-"

She felt Yuffie grab her then Denzel put on a blindfold over her eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Tifa suddenly exclaimed which made everyone laugh since it was very unbecoming of her to scream that loud, let alone with such a tone.

The airship suddenly halted abruptly.

"Happy birthday Tifa," Vincent said.

"Happy birthday kiddo!" Barret said gruffly.

"Happy birthday, Tifa!" Cid chimed in brusquely. "You better have fun there."

"Happy birthday Tifaaaa!" Yuffie said while guiding her friend to the exit of the airship. "Don't worry about Marlene and Denzel, they'll be staying with Cid and Shera for tonight."

"Happy birthday Tifa!" the children said in unison as both of them gave her hugs.

Tifa was confused. Why were they suddenly so excited? And why the heck was she in a blindfold!?

"Alright, before I push you out of here, promise to fill me in on what happens, okay?" Yuffie added.

Tifa turned pale with fear at what Yuffie said. '_Push you out of here?!'_ "Before you WHAT?!"

"Bye Teef!" Yuffie said with a snicker as she pushed her friend out of the airship.

Tifa shrieked loudly as she was falling down from the sky. She tried to untie the blindfold Yuffie had put on around her eyes but it was just too secured to be easily taken off. _Stupid ninjas and their tricks_, she thought.

She was starting to get scared as she felt the surface getting nearer. _Did my friends plan to kill me on my birthday?!_

Suddenly, she stopped falling. She felt as if someone caught her, just on time before she had any chance for major injuries – or worse. She instinctively reached out for security and a hand caught hers and gave it a soft squeeze. Right now, she wasn't really afraid, her curiosity kicked into overdrive instead.

"Where am I?" was the first thing she asked. No response.

"Who are you?" No response, still.

"Can you bring me down?" No response verbally, but the stranger did bring her down.

Tifa kept her hand held onto the person's just to feel the slightest sense of security. They started walking and she felt like she was going onto a whole new adventure. _What a birthday this is turning out to be._

"Can you take off my blindfold?" she asked. No response again. She sighed and just decided to go along with whatever the guy's doing. If worse comes to worst, she knew how to defend herself anyway.

After a few good minutes of walking, they stopped. Tifa felt the person hoist her to a low inclination. She realized it was the first step of a ladder. The guy kept his support on her as she climbed the ladder as she was blindfolded. She stumbled a couple of times but managed to reach the top without any damages.

Once at the peak of wherever she was, Tifa immediately felt a cool evening breeze sweep across her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself. She heard the footsteps of the guy coming closer to her. She froze a little, starting to become afraid.

Suddenly, the person reached behind her head and started to untie the blindfold. Tifa sighed in relief and anticipation. She cannot wait to see what was happening around her.

As soon as the blindfold came off, Tifa was a loss for words.

It was Cloud.

"Cloud," she started breathlessly, not knowing what to say – or how to say it.

"Do you remember this place, Tifa?" he asked her, motioning to the area.

Tifa scanned the place where they were and she felt tears form in her eyes.

"The well at Nibelheim," she nodded, with her voice cracking. She shivered and Cloud walked closer to her for some warmth.

He nodded as well, looking straight into her eyes. "This is where we made our promise."

"My hero will come rescue me," she repeated her words with a slight chuckle. Tifa broke their eye contact and looked up at the night sky. It was the same starry sky as before. She wondered if Cloud knew about the stars coming out tonight.

"I haven't been very good at keeping that promise," he admitted softly. Before she could react, he continued. "I haven't done a good job of being the hero you want me to be. I think there are more times I've let you down more than the times I've made you happy."

Tifa stayed silent. She couldn't argue with that as it was true, but for her it wasn't a big deal. _But at least you do make me happy…sometimes._

"So I want to make you a new promise," he said, inching closer towards her again and wrapping his hands around her cold ones. She didn't say anything and let him speak. Anything that would come out from her mouth at that moment would be incomprehensible anyway.

"I promise to not create such a mess in the kitchen when I make coffee," he said. Tifa laughed. "I promise to always make up my bed so you won't have to. I promise to skip work on weekends and spend time with you instead. I promise to tuck Denzel, Marlene and you into bed before I go to sleep…"

Cloud paused and looked at her sheepishly. Tifa laughed heartily at that last one and took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him to close the gap between them. They stayed that way as Cloud continued to speak.

"I promise to be the one to buy the groceries sometimes. I also promise to hold your hand when it's cold like tonight. I promise to not run out on you like I did once, and if you would let me," Cloud cleared his throat, and sounded unsure of what he was going to say next. "I promise to be the one who would make you happy for the rest of your life."

Tifa let go of Cloud for a minute to look into his eyes. She had already been crying from a mix of emotions. Surprise, overwhelm, confusion and happiness. Cloud swept his thumb along the tracks of her tears and dried them up for her.

She cleared her throat. It was usually he who didn't have much to say; now it was her turn. "Cloud, planning the whole Gold Saucer thing was your idea?" she started to ask. He nodded.

"Bringing me here to Nibelheim in a blindfold, making me climb up the same ladder you made me climb up when I was 9 years old," she paused and closed her eyes. "Then all those new promises you just made… Cloud. I don't know what to say."

She started sniffling, and Cloud immediately felt a mixture of guilt and confusion. I _just made her cry, great. _

He thought about embracing her. He hesitated a little, but went for it anyway. Hugs were supposed to make people feel better right? _I wouldn't know. People don't hug me often. Well, actually, Tifa does, that's why I love her so much._

_Wait, I love her?_

"Tifa," Cloud started.

"Mmm?" she mumbled as she wrapped her arms tighter around his body.

"I love you."

Tifa's eyes widened and her mouth hung loose. She broke away, once again, from him and looked at him bewilderedly. He shook his head as if trying to say "I know, I'm confused as well."

"I, I, it just…" he tried to explain sheepishly. Cloud had to be honest. He rehearsed all those promises earlier today that's why he was able to say it without stammering like he usually does. But this, he didn't plan on any of this.

Tifa started to laugh. _What's so funny?_ He thought nervously.

"Cloud, you're impossible," she said in between giggles. "The minute you start talking about something that you feel at the moment, you become all stuttery and lost."

"B-but, I-"

"It was obvious you've written down and memorized all those promises you told me a while ago, and I appreciate it so much," she commented lightly. "But I love you even more when you're like this. When you just say what you feel, then act stupid after that."

_Stupid..? I don't know about stupid, woman but– wait, did she say she loved me too?_

"Wait." Cloud said. "You just said you love me too."

She smiled at him genuinely. "I just did, didn't I?"

Then they kissed.

And it was perfect.

"Happy birthday, Tifa."

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWS are very much appreciated!!


	3. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

* * *

_The birthday plan worked like a charm. Tifa's been all over me ever since then, and we are now officially in a relationship. Heh. _

"Cloud, I'm going out to buy some groceries!" Tifa called out from downstairs.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he offered.

"No, it's alright," she answered. "I'll be back in around half an hour!"

"Alright, take care, Tifa."

He was waiting for this opportunity when Tifa would step out again so he could take a peek into her diary. _I just want to know what she thought about my little birthday gift, _his thought justifying what he was about to do.

He went into Tifa's room again and got the familiar little black notebook he had read earlier that week. He sat down and flipped open to the latest entry.

_May 5__th__ – Cloud, stop reading my diary._

Oh damn it.

* * *

Onto my next project. Thanks for reading, everyone! :) REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


End file.
